Dawne gry/The Bottomless Pit
The Bottomless Pit było starą animacją Jagex'u, która nigdy nie miała końca. Co 5 sekund pojawiała się kolejna wiadomość, po czym spadała w przepaść. Jeśli oglądałbyś dość długo The Bottomless Pit, odkryłbyś, że zaczynają się wyświetlać kody do różnych gier Jagex'u. Jednak gdy się ich użyło, nie można było zapisać uzyskanego wyniku w grze na liście Hiscores. Transkrypcja animacji * "Jagex Software Presents" * "THE BOTTOMLESS PIT!" * "You are now falling down a genuine bottomless pit" * "It's a long way to the bottom" * "Because it's bottomless" * "In fact jumping down a bottomless pit is a BAD idea" * "A VERY BAD idea!" * "There's no way out now" * "You're falling" * "down and down and down" * "further and further" * "at least you're not going to land on anything hard" * "because you won't land" * "did I mention that this is a BOTTOMLESS pit?" * "still falling" * "it's getting pretty boring isn't it?" * "you'd better get used to it, you have an ETERNITY after all..." * "Mu-hahahahaha" * "This pit took a long time to dig" * "But it was worth the effort" * "Let this be a lesson to you." * "You should never jump down strange pits" * "You're still falling" * "This pit was programmed by Andrew Gower" * "Feel free to send me an email whilst you wait" * "Email: andrew@jagex.com" * "It is a proven fact that jumping down pits is bad for you" * "bottomless pits, doubly so." * "You are falling" * "You will continue falling!" * "Mu-hahahahaha" * "laughter" * "You are STILL falling" * "when I said this pit was bottomless" * "I wasn't lieing" * "Deeper and deeper and deeper" * "Down and down" * "I'll let you know how to earn free-money, no catches" * "as soon as you reach the bottom of this pit" * "does that sound fair?" * "Has the sound driven you mad yet?" * "Every pit should have a genuine continuely falling sound" * "I daresay this pit is very good for annoying your neighbours!!" * "I hope you have the volume nice and loud" * "by the way you are still falling" * "it's a very repetative pit isn't it?" * "you have to bear in mind that by now you are falling very fast" * "so you can't see much detail anyway" * "I daresay you've reached terminal velocity anyway" * "Are you still reading this?" * "Wow!!" * "Well done!" * "You must really like bottomless pits" * "I bet you get bored eventually though" * "after a few years maybe" * "by which time you will have gone totally insane!" * "Hmm still no sign of the bottom" * "Perhaps if you wait just a little big longer..." * "After all a bottomless pit would be impossible!" * "Or would it?" * "The only way to find out would be to wait forever" * "And I doubt you have that much time spare" * "In case you haven't noticed" * "You are still falling!" * "and just to make things more interesting" * "you are spinning as well" * "After all, I wouldn't want this pit to get boring" * "That would be just terrible!" * "Since you have waited this long..." * "Here are some cheat codes" * "For various JAGeX games" * "Outpost 31: Press * for lots of lives" * "Outpost 31: Hold / for more speed" * "Goldmine: Press * to skip levels" * "Meteoroids: Press shift+[ for invincibility" * "Meteoroids: Press shift+] to skip levels" * "Meltdown: Press shift+[ for lots of lives" * "Meltdown: Press shift+] for more speed" * "Using a cheat disqualifies you from the hiscore table" * "None of the other games have cheats" * "And giving password lists here would take far too long" * "You haven't stopped falling yet" * "Perhaps this pit is bottomless after all!" * "Could this message be bottomless as well?" * "You do realise that" * "the longer you fall down this pit" * "The harder it will be to climb back up!" * "It has been pointed out to me that" * "This pit can get pretty hypnotising!" * "Some people just can't stop falling" * "For your own safety you should stop now!" * "There's really nothing more interesting to see" * "Here is an email I receieved, which" * "attempts to explain this pit:" * "A bottomless pit is really bottomless" * "But it isn't nothing" * "What is nothing?" * "Nothing can't be something" * "Because something is anything not nothing" * "But nothing must be something" * "Or else it wouldn't be anything" * "Even though we call it nothing" * ". . ." * "Well I think I'm even more confused than before" * "And I was pretty confused to start with" * "Have you noticed that this pit" * "is getting quite warm now?" * "Perhaps you are approaching the centre" * "of the earth!" * "But if that happened you would stop falling" * "And whilst the pit would still be bottomless" * "You wouldn't keep falling for ever" * "Like I originally promised" * "I can see this could be a slight problem" * "Luckily this is a 'magic' pit" * "Perhaps you are just getting hot" * "Due to air friction" * "Stands to reason really" * "You are still whizzing down the bottomless pit" * "Falling down towards certain..." * "Well falling down anyway" * "If you ever reach the bottom" * "Be sure to let me know!" * "Oh, I forgot, it's bottomless..." * "Well even though the pit is bottomless" * "This message isn't" * "So it's starting again now..." * ". . . ."